Digimon Quest!
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: COMPLEATE! Kirou, Wami, and Shika are the daughters of the digidestened and now it's their time to save the world. Can they find the hanaki stone and their parents before dinner? Story better than Summery. R&R First digimon fanfic
1. The Game and The Big Boom!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I do own this story and it's prequel trilogy "the Digi-Angel trilogy".

Digimon Quest 

**Chapter One, the Game and the Big Boom!**

Young Kirou dashed through the back door. When she came in her mother and a couple of other women where in the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Menoameano, Mrs. Tomoe, Mom." She said as she tossed down her backpack. Her mom pulled back her short brown hair from her cheek and Kirou kissed it.

"Shika and Wami are in your room Kirou." Said Mrs. Tomoe, Shika's mom. Kirou nodded and ran up the steps to her room

Wami, who was thirteen, had long black hair in a loose ponytail and small locks by her face, and Shika, who was fifteen, and had long light brown curly hair were playing a videogame. When fourteen-year-old Kirou walked into her room.

"Wanna play?" asked Wami.

"In a little bit. I got the new 'Digimon' game yesterday and I want to try it out." The teenager answered. The girls at the video game stopped dead and Shika said

"You mean the one that you get to be IN the game?"

"And that it picks the best partner for you? " said Wami excitedly.

"Yep!" said Kirou as she plugged in the game helmet to her computer.

"Can we play?" said Shika and Wami in unison.

"Sure." The girl answered, plugging in two more helmets. The three friends put on their electronic headdresses and Kirou pressed START.

"Is dinner almost ready honey?" yelled TK form the living room.

"Yes!" Kari shouted back at her husband.

"Is he always this impatient?" asked adult Zoë.

"Only about food." Said adult Kari. Adult Sora and Zoë laughed for a few seconds and then they continued to work on dinner. Then, all of the sudden, there was a loud explosion sound from the living room where the men were.

"What was that?" said Zoë, putting down her wooden spoon. Sora and Kari put down their utensils as well and slowly waked to the door that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"TK?" said Kari.

"Koje?" said Zoë.

"Tai?" said Sora. The three women walked through the swinging white door and into the living room.

"How come I got the insect?" Shika asked herself. Wami and Kirou shrugged their shoulders. Kirou climbed onto the banister and slid down while the other two ran down the stairs after her. When the three friends came to the kitchen, they discovered that no one was there. Black smoke was coming from the pots n pans on the stove and the oven. Kirou turned off the oven while Shika got the stove.

"Where are they?" said Wami.

"In the living room?" suggested Kirou. Shika stuck her head out the door and said

"Oh-my-god!" she brought her head back in and the other two said

"WHAT?" in unison. Shika ushered them into the living room and they both gasped. The living room was in shambles. The wall in front of them had a huge hole with blacken edges on it. A couple spots on the surrounding walls were small patches of blood. Wami spotted something and ran to the overturned recliner chair. She showed the others a bandana with dark red and black tiger stripes. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged her father's bandana. Tears streamed down Kirou's and Shika's faces as well when they found pieces of their parents clothing.

"I'm gonna call my uncle Matt. Maybe he'll know what to do." Said Kirou. She dashed to the phone, leaving Shika and Wami sitting on the singed carpet.

The doorbell rang, startling the girls. Kirou got up off the floor and answered the door. There three men were on the other side. One had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, one had shaggy brown hair, and green eyes and one had brown helmet hair and green eyes. Kirou let them in and they started looking around the room. After a couple of minutes of scratching their heads or holding their chins in a perplexed manor, the three men took the girls to the kitchen. The blond man took Kirou to the table, made her sit down. He placed a concerned hand on the sad girl's shoulder and said

"Okay Kiki, tell us what happened."

"We don't know Uncle Matt. The three of us were coming down from my room to see why dinner wasn't ready yet. When we got the kitchen, we found everything burning and that our parents were gone." Said Kirou, whipping a tear from her eye.

"Tell us what happened." said Shika. "Maybe you better explain Cody." Said Takato, the man with shaggy brown hair. Cody, the helmet hair dude, nodded and said bluntly,

"Your parents were kidnapped."

"KIDNAPPED!" said the girls in unison. The two men almost fell out of their chairs with surprise.

"Jeez Cody, think you could be more blunt on these depressed girls?" said Matt angry.

"Sorry girls. Maybe you should explain this Matt. Your better in this kind of situations." Takato sighed as Matt cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. You see, for the past few years now, a digimon named Devilbiomon has been trying to take over the digital world." Shika, Kirou, and Wami eyes got big and unbelievable.

"We believe that he decided to take the strongest digidesten and use them to take over the world." Said Cody.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that OUR parents were digidesten?" said Wami.

"And the strongest of them all?" said Kirou.

"You mean you didn't know?" said Takato. The three girls shook their heads.

"Well, now that you do know, you three will have to save them. We are too old to do anything."

"WHAT!" said Kirou.

"You three will become digidesten." Said Matt. The girls gasped and they fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, what do you think? Sorry that I left you on a cliffhanger, but their fun to do. Please R&R. NO flames. Complements will be a big help. See you all in chapter two! **


	2. And Behind Curtin Number One

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I do own this story and it's prequel trilogy "the Digi-Angel trilogy".

Thanks Kouichi's girl for the correct spelling of Kouji's name. and to Nick T, All questions will be answered in the story. I will answer this though: yes the other digidestened will be there, but mainly as kids because this story mainly revolves around Kirou, Wami and Shika. Now, onto the story! Digimon Quest 

**Chapter Two, And Behind Curtin Number One….**

The big computer blared as Kirou, Wami, and Shika got ready to leave. Right after they were told they were going to become digidestened, and fainted, Matt, Takato and Cody woke them up, then took them to Izzy's house so they could use the digi-port. The three men walked up to the girls with six weird looking devices. While Takato and Cody handed out the first one, a silver round medallion with a purple gem in the center and on a chain with different looking links, Matt explained.

"These medallions will help you to go through the four generations of the digidestened. It will also change your appearance."

"Why is it going to do that?" said Kirou, taking hers.

"That way, people will not recognize you by accident, especially Devilbiomon." The girls nodded as Cody gave them hand sized digivices with the owners color: Ice-blue for Kirou, Olive-green for Wami and Sand-yellow for Shika.

"These will change as well. One cool thing about these digivices though is that you can use more than one of the generations abilities at the same time." He said. The girls nodded again and Kirou gave her uncle a big hug.

The three girls held up their digivices and the computer screen blared and began to shine a bright white light. Shika's , Wami's, and Kirou's bodies began to glow as well, like disappearing data.

"Kirou, remember the words 'KINIKU OKAMI'!!" shouted Matt as the girls were half gone.

"WHY!?" she shouted back.

"You'll see!"

The girls landed on the hard forest floor with a thump.

"Remind me to tell Matt that he needs to work on the landing." Said Kirou in an unusually high voice. She gasped and said "What's wrong with my voice?!"

"I've got a better question: how come were SEVEN YEARS OLD!!?" asked/shouted Wami, also in a really high voice. Shika, being the logical one, got up off the ground to look at her new clothes. She was now in a lime green sun dress and her hair was now short and blond.

"It was the medallions. They changed us for this generation." She said, pointing to hers. Wami got up and brushed dirt off her new white top and purple shorts. Her hair was now red and in a one sided ponytail. Kirou did the same for her light blue dress, twisting a big black curl afterwards, thinking.

"We should change our names Kay? I'm now Amy." She said after a minute.

"Why should we do that?" asked Wami.

"Don't you think they would think were from a nut house if we said to them 'Hi, I'm Kirou Mtsu(If someone knows what TK's last name is, please tell me so I can get it right)'? We haven't even been born yet!" said Kirou, I mean Amy.

"Okay then, I'm Kathy." Said Wami.

"And I'll be Ella." Said Shika.

A noise came from the canopy above our heroines. They looked up and gasped.

"Vimamon!" shouted Kirou. A black stuffed looking cat with a pink heart on it's chest jumped down form the tree.

"Hi Kirou!" she said in a cute voice. The digimon and partner hugged and Kirou said

"Is Tiamon and Dollemon here?"

"Yep, I'll call them." Vimamon whistled and two digimon came down from the other surrounding trees. One was a butterfly with heart shaped anatine and the other was a mini dinosaur( A\N: think of Delbert). Just as the two digimon landed on the ground, two shouts could be heard off into the distance, disturbing the quietness of the forest.

**Sorry this is so short, But I ran out of time. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Once I have about five chapters of this story up, I plan on putting up another story that I finished during the summer Called ICE ALCHEMIST. Oh, and I'll only be able to update once or twice a week.Hey, let me see some of you try to live without internet at your house! anyway, see you all in chapter three! **


	3. Saving

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I do own this story and it's prequel trilogy "the Digi-Angel trilogy".

Digimon Quest 

**Chapter Three, Saving**

The three girls jumped from the scream and ran where it came from. They stopped before a small clearing and peaked through. There, in the clearing, was seven year old Kari and seven year old TK all alone. Both were whimpering. In front of them was a huge digimon that looked like a dragon with slimy wet skin and webbed feet.

"That's Repmon: a dragon type digimon at a champion level." Said Ella (Shika)

"We've gotta help them!" said Amy (Kirou), pulling out her digivice and new crest. Kathy (Wami) and Ella got theirs out as well and Kathy said

"Lets try PLAIN T!"

"Patamon!" shouted TK as his friend got flung away like a gnat. Kari was crying near by, holding Gotomon, who was hurt bad. Repmon was edging closer to the young digidestened, growling. Then, as if luck was with them, three beams hit the evil digimon on the nose, one of rose color, one of air, and one of water. He rubbed his nose angrily and looked on the brush. Two girls, both age seven, with two digimon, a winged dinosaur with feathers and a fairy with butterfly wings and heart shaped antennae walked out bravely. The monster digimon growled again and began lashing out at the newcomers.

"Flimon, Terrimon, try maneuver M!" shouted one girl. She was a red head who's hair was in a left sided ponytail. The digimon nodded and they took off into the sky.

"**_WIND BALLOONS_**!" Flimon sent another green beam at Repmon and Terrimon flew in front of the blast for a head-butt.

Kari and TK were amazed. They have never seen neither of these kids and here they were, saving their backsides. A low rustling sound came from the spot of the trees where Patamon fell. Then, a girl with shoulder long black curls wearing a light blue sun dress on a large black cat with a pastel pink heart on it's chest came out of the vegetation. The girl was cradling Patamon in her arms like a baby. The two landed behind TK and Kari like a shadow, very quiet like.

"Give me Gotomon and climb on." She whispered. Kari knew she was one of them so she gave the girl her digimon and they both climbed on. First Kari then TK.

"Hold On!" Amy said and the black cat ran like a speeding bullet. The small group rode on the cat's back for a short time until they spotted the cave.

"Jagwiremon, go into the cave." Said Amy. Jagwiremon nodded and flew into the cave from the digi-jungle. Inside, the three kids got off of the black cat and She stood watch outside the cave. Kari and TK held on to their digimon as Amy asked

"What happened?"

"Me and TK were gathering fruit for the group when Repmon attacked us." Said Kari, cradling Gotomon. As Jagwiremon continued to watch the cave's entrance, Amy tore pieces of her blue dress and then tied them on Patamon and Gotomon's cuts and scrapes.

Repmon was destroyed in two attacks. As Terrimon and flimon turned back into Dollimon and Tiamon, Kathy said to Ella "Man that was easy."

"I know. Piece of cake!" said Ella, giving her friend a high five.

"C'mon, we should go meet Amy in the cave." Kathy nodded, then the two ran through the mesh of jungle, their digimon flying behind them. It was quite easy to find their way through because Jagwiremon left a trail of flattened grass, flatten leaves, flatten plants and pieces of fallen bark. The cave wasn't very far. They could see the large black cat guarding the cave's opening. Once they got their, Jagwiremon meowed happily as they petted her. Amy came out of the cave with her dress ripped up bottom dress and said " Hi guys, what happened?"

"We kicked Repmon's behind!" said Ella, punching the air and trying to sound like a seven year old. TK and Kari came out of the cave caring their digimon.

"Matt and the others are probably worried about us." Said TK. _'He was the same way as an adult too!' _thought Amy as Kathy asked "Where are they?"

"In Coco Village." Said Kari.

"Get on Jagwiremon, we'll take you there in no time flat." Said Amy. The young digidestened climbed on again and Amy got on in front.

"Ready?" asked Ella and Kathy in unison. Their digimon nodded.

"TIAMON digivole to…. TERRIMON!"

"DOLLIMON digivole to…. FLIMON!" the two girls climbed onto their digimon's backs and the group started for Coco Village.

"Kari!" shouted Tai. All of the digidestened were outside of Coco Village looking for the two youngest of the team.

"TK!" shouted Matt in the distance. Then, out of the shouts for the two seven year olds Sora who was near the forest, screamed. Everyone ran to help their friend and when they got their, in the jungle was a flying dinosaur with feathered wings digimon and a fairy digimon with heart shaped wings and antennae. A rustling and twig snapping sounds came from behind them. "Are you the digidestened?" asked a voice from behind the digimon. Two girls climbed off the digital monsters and the others gasped. After a couple of minutes of each group of staring at each other, Mimi was the first to answer.

"Yes." She said.

"Oh good, we thought we got the wrong group of kids." Said the girl who climbed off the fairy. The girl turned around, cupped her hands to her mouth, then shouted "Over here Amy! We found them!" more sounds came from the forest and the digidestened gaped again. A large Black cat with a pastel pink heart on it's chest jumped out of the jungle, leaped over the kids, then landed behind them. Three kids got off. TK, Kari, and a girl with sort black curly hair. While Kari and TK went to their brothers, Jagwiremon dedigivoled to something that looked like a cross of a rabbit, a cat and a bowling ball. While Amy picked up her digimon, Tai asked, "What happened? Where were you two? Who are these girls? "

"This is Amy, Kathy and Ella. They are our friends and they saved us!" Said TK, pointing to each of the girls as he said their names.

"Yeah, Repmon attacked us and they came out of nowhere and protected us!" said Kari. All of the other digidestened looked at the new girls who were holding their digimon. Amy walked up to Tai and said "um, can you guys contact Jemmi?"

**Yayums! Chapter three is up! Sorry it took so long, but with the end of volleyball season and having to take the E.O.C.s (End Of Coarse exams), I've been pretty busy. Anyway, I left you all on another cliffhanger! Laughs evilly then clears throat sorry. Hope everyone likes the story. Not bad for a first digimon fan fic huh? Well, better stop talking and I'll see yall in chapter four!**


	4. The Hanaki Stone

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. But I do own this story, the evil digimon and the girl's digimon as well as the story's prequel trilogy "the Digi-Angel trilogy".

Digimon Quest 

**Chapter Four, The Hanaki Stone**

"Sounds like you girls are in big trouble." Said Jemmi form the laptop. Good thing that Izzy had one handy (Like he doesn't always!) The three girls had just told them what had happened to their parents and why they were there. They decided not to tell the other digidestened on account of the fact that they would freak out or something.

"Yeah, we are." Said Amy.

"Do you know why Devilbiomon would kidnap our parents?" asked Kathy.

"To get the Hanaki Stone." The old man said calmly.

"THE WHAT?" said the girls in unison.

"Hanaki Stone. It's a legendary stone of power. Legend says that whoever owns the stone will get phenomenal cosmic power. The only glitch is that only a human can hold it or transport it."

"So, your saying that Devilbiomon kidnapped our parents so he could get the stone and get phenomenal cosmic power" said Amy, imitating the Genie from Alden at phenomenal cosmic power. The girls giggled as Jemmi nodded his head in agreement, yet annoyance.

"What do we have to do?" asked Ella after a couple of seconds.

"One of two things: 1) find the stone in one of the generations or 2) Get all of the digidestened to go to Develbiomons's castle and get it from him. If he doesn't have it, you can destroy it. " Said Jemmi, starting to fizz out.

"Jemmi!" said Amy, grabbing the laptop.

"Good luck girls" he said and vanished off the computer.

"Great. What do we do now?" said Ella. Amy let go of the computer before saying

"I don't know but-" she was cut off by a bang from outside the hut that they were staying in for the meeting so no one could interrupt them or so no one would know their secret. The three of them got up off the ground and tipped toed to the sliding door. They pushed it open and there standing outside was Biomon.

"Sora and the others…were wondering why you were…taking so long." Said the pink bird shyly. The girls smiled and they left the room, laptop in hand.

Outside, the night sky was so clear that you could see every single digi star. The only problem was that the air smelled of smoke and burning flesh.

"Something's not right." Said Kathy, glaring at the sky. Everyone else looked up and saw small puffs of gray smoke in the clear sky.

"Biomon, was everything alright when you left?" asked Ella.

"Yes," said the bird digimon, no longer shy "but not now!" Biomon took off into the sky with the three girls jogging behind her.

About five minutes later, they came to the edge of Coco Village. The digidestened were battling a monster that was the weirdest they had ever seen. It was ten feet tall and had a fish body, human arms and eyes, clunky legs, bunny ears, a superman cape, and a handlebar mustache. On it's tale was a giant pink bow. Amy, Kathy, and Ella had to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

"What….Is….That…?" said Kathy in between giggles.

"That's 'Weirdmon. ' He's a Champion level digimon" said Biomon just before she digivoled into Birdmon.

"Everybody ready?" asked Ella. The three digimon, not at their sides, nodded and Kathy said "Lets see is we can become champions!" she was trying to sound both like a newbie and a seven year old. Amy and the other girls raised their crests along with their digivices. The glowed and the three digimon said

"DOLLIMON digivole to… FLIMON!"

"TIAMON digivole to… TERRIMON!"

"LIMAMON digivole to… JAGWIREMON!"

"kick that fish guys butt!" shouted Amy and the others in unison as the digimon went to fight Weirdmon.

"**_THUNDER WAVE!_**" Jagwiremon sent a rose colored thunderbolt at Weirdmon.

The thunderbolt hit Weirdmon on the tale, making it swish and kick up dirt.

"Aw man, it didn't even scratch him!" shouted Ella after the dust cleared.

"Everybody, attack all at once!" shouted Tai over all of the noise. All the digimon nodded and started in order:

"**_NOVA BLAST_**!"

"**_HOWLING BLASTER_**!"

"**_METEOR WING_**!"

"**_VINE WREATH_**!"

"**_ELECTRO SHOCKER_**!"

"**_ARROW OF TRUTH_**!"

"**_LIGHT ARROW_**!"

"**_THUNDER WAVE_**!"

"**_WIND BALLOONS_**!"

"**_WATER TYPHOON_**!"(Terriemons)

All of the attacks hit Weirdmon's scaly stomach. A deep gash appeared on the tender skin but nothing else. Everyone then gave each other a high five for at least cutting him while Weirdmon shrieked out in pain.

"Guys, I can't find the black gear!" said Izzy all the sudden. Everyone but our main girls looked at him with confusion.

"Remember what Matt said?" whispered Ella to her friends. Both of them nodded.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_The only way to tell weather or not if a digimon is working for Devilbiomon is this: there is no black gear, but a deep, black tattoo of a skull on it's back" said Matt._

"_How come Uncle Matt?" asked Kirou. _

"_Search me. That's just how it is."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Flimon, check this digimon's back!" shouted Ella all the sudden. Flimon flew up very carefully behind Weirdmon and looked. He then shouted back

"It's an affirmative Ell!" Kathy sighed and said

"Why is it always us?"

"Just lucky I guess." Said Amy, also sighing. "So, what are we going to do?"

As the three thought, they watched the fight. Weirdmon sent a fish gut colored ray beam at the digimon. Everyone dodged it and Graymon sent another Nova Blast. Terrimon landed in front of our three heroines and whispered, "So, what's the plan?"

"We'll tell you when we think of it." Said Amy back. The dinosaur like digimon nodded, then flew off. Ella, surveying at what was happening, started to think of a plan. Her eyes got big at a thought and she nudged Amy.

"I've got an idea." She said.

"What is it?" the leader asked.

"Have Jagwiremon chase Weirdmon into the forest and we can use a sneak attack on him and destroy him." Amy pondered this for a minute as she looked at the two digimon, Jagwiremon and Weirdmon. A smile crept onto her face as it hits her. She nodded then shouted "Jagwiremon!" the digimon ran up to her and said

"What? I was just about to use THUNDER WAVE." Amy stood on her tiptoes and whispered the plan into her partner's ear. A smile went on the black cats face and nodded as well.

Ella and Kathy got on their digimon who just arrived.

"Meet you in the woods Amy!" Kathy shouted from the air. Amy nodded and started to run towards Weirdmon. Jagwiremon was close behind the "7" year old girl. The other digidestened tried to stop her but she ran right up to the monster that they were fighting and said "Hey Freak!" the digimon looked down at her crossly as Jagwiremon ran up beside her.

"Somebody bring out the tarter sauce and the French fries 'cause Jagwiremon's gonna have lunch!" she shouted loud enough so that everyone could hear. Jagwiremon started to lick her lips as Ikkakumon started to turn to get something.

"Hey, you got it Amy!" said Kabuterrimon, pretending to reach into his shell. Weirdmon's eyes got as wide as saucers before you could say "Diner Time" he was out of there.

"Let's go." Said Jagwiremon, now serious. While the other digidestened and digimon giggled at what just happened, Amy climbed on. Just as they started to leave, Amy pulled off her crest and yelled "Kari, take care of this for me will you?" she tossed it and Jagwiremon began to sprint.

Weirdmon ran all the way through the forest until he came up to Kathy and Ella. Terrimon and Flimon stopped him in his tracks and they sent their attacks on him.

"**_WATER TYPHOON_**!"

"**_WIND BALLOONS_**!"

Both of the attacks hit Weirdmon on the tattoo that was on his back. Once that happened, he dissolved into the data that he was. Just then, Amy and Jagwiremon ran in, panting.

"What took you?" asked Kathy.

"What do you expect? Jagwiremon has ran a lot today!" said Amy, climbing off her digimon. For no reason, Ella looked up and gasped.

"Look! Weirdmon's data is just hanging in the air like strands." She said, pointing. The other two glimpsed up and saw the multicolored strips of data hanging in the air. Then, the streams started falling towards them! As the girls dodged them, the three ribbons of data hit the ground and went into the solid digital earth.

"What's going on?" said Kathy.

"How should we know?" said Amy, both her and Ella shrugging their shoulders. Three, six foot tall white with multicolored specks ovals appeared where the data entered the ground. Bizarre letterings appeared in the center of each one.

"That's Digi-speech." Said Limamon who just appeared.

"What does it say?" asked Amy.

"Part 2: Digital, Part 3: Tamers, and Part 4: Pioneer" all three of the girl's eyebrows went up in confusion.

"I think it means the generations" said Tiamon.

"OH!" they all said in unison.

"See you later!" said Amy as her friends went into the vortexes.

"Call me if there's trouble!" the friends said that they would and they walked in. White light emitted from each vortex and it disappeared. Amy picked up Limamon and

waked into the whirlpool of data herself.

**Oh, what's going to happen? I'm not telling! This is getting pretty odd and dramatic huh? And you just read about 1,590 words! Anyway, the next three chapters might be shorter. So, see you all in Chapter Five!**


	5. Behind Curtin Number 2

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own the O.C.'s and their digimon.

A/N: Sorry if you get confused by the names. Just remember that I will put the real names in parenthesis ( ) right after the fake name at first for a short period of time.

**Digmon Quest!**

**Chapter Five, Behind Curtin Number Two….**

Wami appeared about twenty feet above the Jr. high School, with her arms over her head. On the roof was Takato and Geiomon. Wami hovered over the school unnoticed until she looked down, and like in a loony toon cartoon, she fell. As she did so, Wami began to scream so loud that people in Australia could hear her. Takato and Geiomon looked up at the sound and saw the young girl fall.

"Geiomon, catch her!" Takato commanded.

"You've got it Takatomon!" said Geiomon. The red dinosaur jumped into the air and caught Wami. They landed down safely and Geiomon let her down. Wami then began to shake all over.

"Miss, are you okay? How did you get up there?" asked Takato. Before she answered, Wami sat down, now noticing her tank top style yellow dress.

"I don't know. Where's Tiamon?" she said, looking around.

"You have a digimon?" asked Takato, mystified. Wami nodded as she saw something that was a greenish yellow dinosaur that looked like the cartoon Delbert, running across the rooftop.

"Tiamon!" Wami shouted, getting up and hugging her digimon, which was the size of Terrermon. Just then, the door to the stairs began to open.

"Hide Geiomon!" shouted Takato as the door was halfway open.

"Pretend to be stuffed and stay still." Whispered Wami, picking up her digimon. Two teacher, one was a round man in a tweed suit and very stern looking and the other was a thin women with blond frizzy hair and wire rimmed glasses walked onto the roof and the man said

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

"Umm…" said Takato

"My name is Haru Tettusiba" said Wami quickly. "I was climbing that tree when I fell. This boy saved me" Haru (Wami) pointed to the tree that loomed over the school's west roof corner.

"Well, in that case, both of you get back to ground level. Break is still going on." Said the women after a couple minutes of silence. The two teachers left, leaving the two kids and digimon in wonder at what just happened.

"Thanks Haru." Said Takato, blushing a little.

"No problem. It was true too… well sort of." She said, whipping her long greenish black hair out of her eyes.

"By the way." She said as they were going down the stairs. "I need to talk to you and the other tamers it's very important."

"Uh, Sure. We'll meet you at the Dino-bench in the nearby park" said Takato.

"Great!" Haru then ran down the rest of the stairs, with Takato and Geiomon chasing

behind.

**See, I told you this would be shorter. Oh well, the next chapter will be about Frontier generation. On a side note, I finally have my Full metal Alchemist story up. It's called Ice Alchemist. See you in chapter six yal!**


	6. Hello Sandermon!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. I do own however, the OC's and their Digimon

A/N: Sorry if you get confused by the names. Just remember, I will put the real names in parenthesis ( ) right after the fake name for a short period of time.

**Digimon Quest!**

**Chapter Six, Hello Sandermon!**

Shika, after landing in a tree, climbed down and brushed off the pieces of loose bark chunks from her new army brown baggy pants. Kimon, a caterpillar with human eyes and antennae, crawled down after her and said "Are you okay Shika?"

"Yeah. Hey Kimon, where are we? When are we?" said Shika, looking around the large forest that they landed in. Kimon looked at the sky and said "Fourth generation. At least I think we're in the fourth generation." The caterpillar looked at his partner and gasped.

"Shika, You've got a Tattoo!"

"What?!" said the girl, shocked.

"On your right arm." Shika got out the compact that she conveniently had and pointed at her arm. After a bit of squinting, she saw it. Right in the middle of her forearm was an equilateral triangle (same size on all three sides) fallen over and a large circle on top that looked like the triangle's eye.

"That's the crest of grace." Said Kimon as a twig crunched near them. Shika zipped to the direction of the noise and got into a fighting stance. After a couple of minutes, Tommy walked out of the bushes, rubbing his eyes. When he saw Shika, he stopped and the two kids stared at each other.

"Who are you?" said Tommy after the staring contest was over.

"I'm….. Rosey. Who are you? Why are you here?" said Shika in the best kind voice she could muster, considering the fact that she was scared out of her wits.

"Tommy. My friends and me were looking for someone and we got separated. I can't find them anywhere. Can you help me Rosey?" the girl thought for a minute before nodding.

"Kimon, digivole to Flimon would you? I might need some help." Said Rosey (Shika), pulling out a sand-yellow detector. As Kimon did what he was asked, Rosey thought '_Please work!_' the young girl did some hand sings with her detector and a strip of data formed around her open hand.

"DIGIVICE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. A yellow/rose colored light surrounded Rosey and in a few seconds, she said "SANDERMON!" the digimon/human had a Disney Aladdin's Jasmine costume except yellow, long black hair, silver cuffs, pointy butterfly wings and a large purple gem in the center of her forehead where no hair was.

"Whoa!" said Flimon and Tommy in unison.

"Let's go!" said Rosey, now Sandermon. She picked up the young boy and with Flimon, took of into the sky above the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, here you go! Hope you liked this chapter. Frontier and season two are my favorites so I'm kinda proud of this chapter. Well, see you in chapter Seven! **


	7. Beauty

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. I do own however, the OC's and their Digimon

A/N: Sorry if you get confused by the names. Just remember, I will put the real names in parenthesis ( ) right after the fake name for a short period of time.

**Digimon Quest!**

Chapter Seven, Beauty 

"Run faster Amy!" said Lima-Vmon in her partner's arms.

"What do you think I'm doing, Baking a cake!!!?" shouted the now fourteen year old Amy. She looked over her shoulder and saw Dragonmon, a dog/dragon crossover that was over five stories high and had fiery yellow eyes. In the far distance was Willis's house. Amy's foot caught on a hand sized rock and she fell to the grass covered earth. She sat up, holding Lima-Vmon close to her chest. Dirt and blood covered her chin and part of her cheek. Dragonmon stopped two feet away from the duo, snarled, and a red and white beam started to form in its mouth. While still holding her digimon, Amy got into a crash position. Then, that very instant, a booming female voice shouted "**_CELESTIAL ARROW_**!" A sound of air whistling was the next sound and then Dragonmon yelling out in pain. Amy looked out with one eye and saw that Dragonmon had a light arrow in it's scaly abdomen. It then exploded into particle like data.

Amy got up, turned around, and saw Angewomon in the air.

"Angewomon! Thank god!" whispered Amy as she let Lima-Vmon out of a choking grip.

"Air!" shouted the digimon as Kari, now age fourteen ran over to them.

"Are you okay?" she asked, looking at the dirt and blood on Amy's chin and face. As she tried to clean it off with the back of her hand, Amy nodded and said "Yeah, were fine. Thank you so much!"

"Hey no problem." Said Gotomon, who just dedigivoled.

"Come with us and we can clean you up-?" said Kari.

"Amy. And thanks again!" said Amy. The girl in blue picked up her digimon partner and they began the walk to Willis's home. As the walked continued one, Kari said to Gotomon

"Hey Gotomon, does Amy seam familiar to you?"

"As a mater of fact, she does." Answered Gotomon, slightly puzzled.

"Strange, You guys seem familiar to me too." Said Amy, cutting in. '_Will they recognize_ _me?_' she thought.

"I'm going to get a wash cloth for that dirt." Kari said, leaving the small bathroom.

"So, what happened? Umm.." said Youlie, placing a bandage on Amy's bare shoulder. Once her and Kari got back to the house, the made sure the boys were gone and with Youlie, started to patch up our soldier.

"It's Amy." The girl in blue said, thinking of a quick lie. "Well, me and Limamon, my digimon, were leaving the digital word, Dragonmon followed somehow and attacked us. Limamon tried to protect me, but she ended up going back to in-training."

"How did you get back anyway? There was no computer with you." Said Youlie, eyeing the stranger.

"Umm...A light vortex. It's a very long story." Kari then walked in and gave Amy the damp washcloth. As she began to wash the dirt and blood off her face and her sky blue tank top, Limamon said, "If only you didn't loose your crest Amy. Then I would have been able to beat up Dragonmon!" Amy through the dirty wash cloth at Limamon and said angrily

"I've told you before, I didn't loose it! I gave it to someone to hold for me!" Kari gasped all of the sudden, making Youlie, Amy and Limamon look at her as is something was wrong.

"Your that girl who saved me from Repmon seven years ago!" she cried, pointing a finger at Amy. While Youlie did one of those "What the heck do she mean?" looks, Kari pulled out a small crest out of her pocket. It had a stenciled rose bud on it and it had a very tiny patch of rust on it's metal back. The crest of beauty. '_Man she's good_.' Thought Amy as she said at the same time "Oh my…It is you! It's been a long time!"

Deep down, in the center of the digital world, Devilbiomon stood glaring at his thirty-foot computer monitor. He looked like the devil himself with bat wings and a pinstriped three-piece suit. The screen was split into three different parts. Each one of them had one of out heroines in their own generation that they landed in. '_They'll never escape_!' he thought as he turned off the computer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this was longer than I thought it was going to be. Plus now you basically know what Devilbiomon, the evil dude looks like. Well, see you in chapter Eight.


	8. The Life and Times of the Digidestened

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters. I do own the O.C.'s and their digimon.

A/N: Sorry if you get confused by the names. Just remember that I will put the real names in parenthesis ( ) right after the fake name at first for a short period of time.

**Digmon Quest!**

**Chapter Eight, The Life and Times of The Digidestened**

Haru climbed into the fake dinosaur's shelf area. Tiamon crawled in after her and said "How long do we have to wait Haru?"

"At least ten minutes. Takato has to get the others and their digimon before coming here." Answered Haru. She reached into her pocket and found a dark green card-slider digivice. She also pulled out about 25 cards-including one blue card. '_Thanks Matt. This transforming digivice really comes in_ _handy._' She thought, a smile crawling onto her face.

**TEN MINUTES LATER **

"So, why did you want to meet us here?" asked Rika, annoyed as usual.

"I need to ask you and your digimon something very important." Said Haru simply. Hearing this, Terrormon, Geiomon and Renamon looked at her questionably as she continued.

"Have any of you heard of something called The Hanaki Stone?" being the wisest, Renamon nodded and said "I have. It's a very powerful and deadly stone of legend. Some say that it could destroy the world if it is in the wrong hands. Why are you asking about such a deadly thing?" Haru then began to tell them what Gennai told them about the stone. How it was made, how powerful, Devilbiomon, and everything else except the fact that her friends and herself are from another time. When she was done, she finished with "…and my and my friends have to stop him."

"But why would Devilbiomon want the stone in the first place?" asked Henry, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Probably to break out of his cell and to take over both worlds." Said Terrormon.

"Think maybe the stone can free him? So he could take over if he had it." Said Takato

"That must be it!" said Haru, slamming her fist into her palm. "It's just like the fact that the butler always did it in those mystery books. It's so obvious."

"Sound's logical to me." Said Henry, sounding more like Spock from Star Treck than himself.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" said Haru suddenly. She climbed out of the dinosaur and took out a flip cell phone. The girl dialed and the phone glowed and began to ring, reaching across time and space. '_I'm going to have to ask how this works_' after a minute a female answered on the other line. "Hello?" she said.

"Kirou, it's Wami." Said Haru.

"Oh hey! Have you had any luck?" asked Kirou.

"None. But I do have an idea why Devilbiomon wants it in the first place."

"Well spill!"

"He wants the Hanaki stone so he could get free and to take over both the digital world and the human world." There was a pause on the other line before Kirou said not surprised

"That figures. Listen, I'm going to call Shika. Can you meet me in the digital world if Shika or I don't find it?"

"Sure. No problem." Said Haru. She hung up, flipping the phone closed. She put it away in her pocket and as she was about to climb back into the Dinosaur, a loud crash came from the swing set. Haru turned around and saw a digimon with a snake body, spider legs, and a dog's head. On one of it's legs was the tattoo of Devilbiomon. Takato, Henry, Rika and the digimon climbed out of the toy and the tamers pulled out their digivices.

"What is that?" said Takato.

"Snakerogmon. An Ultimate devil type. We've got to watch out for his _Web of Destruction_" said Rika, reading off her profile menu.

"And one of Devilbiomon's goonies" said Haru, pulling out her cards from her pocket. All of the digimon except Tiamon digivolved and sent a wave of attacks at the evil digimon. All the attacks did was made Snakerogmon scratch his nose.

"**_WEB OF DESTRUCTION! _**" The evil digimon stuck two out of eight arms out and gray/yellow web flew out of them. Grawlmon jumped in to protect the kids while Tiamon began to pull on Haru's dress. "We've got to do something." She said. The girl nodded and pulled out her blue card. She pulled out her Digivice as well and did some hand signs like Henry's, then said

"Digi-modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!" Tiamon glowed white with dark green and said

"TIAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…TERIMON!" in a couple of seconds, instead of Tiamon, Terimon was in his place.

"Go get him Terimon!" Haru shouted as her partner flew off into battle.

"Everyone, Attack all at once!" shouted Takato.

"And Attack that Tattoo. It's his weak spot!" shouted Haru. The digimon nodded and Terimon started.

"**_WATER TYPHOON! _**"

"**_GARGLE BLAST! _**"

"**_HYRO BLASTER! _**"

"**_FOX TAIL INFERNO! _**" all of the attacks hit the tattoo and Snakerogmon disappeared, creating little orbs of data.

"That was quick." Said Rika disappointed as she put her tools away.

"Well, all of the attacks hit his mark. It created instant Poof! gone." Said Haru, sticking her digivice and cards into her dress pocket. Then, all the sudden, a ringing that sounded like the sounded like "Girl Can Rock" came out of Haru's pocket. As the digimon de-digivolved, Haru took out her phone and said "Yo."

"Wami, it's Kirou. Have you gone to the digital world yet?" said the person on the line.

"Not yet. We just finished fighting one of Devilbiomon's henchmen. How's Shika doing?"

"No luck. And it's not here either."

"Guess that means one thing."

"Yeah, but how are we going to get to the digital world? To devilbiomon's place?"

"Let's figure it out when we're in the Digital world."

"Kay. See you then."

"See ya." Haru hung up again and felt Tiamon pulling on her skirt again. She smiled at her partner and turned to the tamers.

"So," She started, kind of nervous. She cleared her throat and continued "Who wants to go on a road trip to the digital world?"

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FRONTIER GENERATION:**

Rosey, aka Sandermon placed Tommy gently on the ground and changed back to normal. She sat down on a stump and said "Tommy, are you sure that your friends are here?"

"I'm positive. Look, there's a pile of left over burnt wood here." Said Tommy. He pointed to a spot and Rosey saw a ring of stones and some ash. She sighed silently and looked up to see Flimon gliding overhead.

"Do you see them yet Flimon?" she shouted to her partner. The digimon was silent for a minute before answering.

"Not yet, but there's a battle going on about a mile away!" said the fairy digimon.

"That must be them." Said Tommy, getting up from the log that he was sitting on.

"If it is them, we better go help!" said Rosey, standing up as well. She whistled and Flimon flew down to the ground. Tommy and Rosey climbed on and they took off into the sky. As they were air born, Rosey turned to Tommy and said "We can digivolve once we get there. No use in wasting energy"

About five minutes later, they were above the battle. The digidestened weren't doing all that good. '_Great. Just great._' Thought Rosey as she turned to Tommy.

"Tommy," she said "on the count of thee, we jump, digivolve and use our powers to land."

Rosey pulled out her digivice as Tommy did and he said "Alright. ONE…TWO…"

"…THREE!" the two said in unison. They both jumped off of Flimon and started to do the hand signs.

"DIGIVOLVE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" said Tommy.

"DIGIVICE, SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" said Rosey. In a mixture of blue, yellow, and rose colors, the two kids changed into Kunamon and Sandermon. As they flew down, Sandermon spied the skull tattoo of Dvilbiomon on the digimon's left thigh.

"Tommy, where are your friends?" asked Sandermon. Tommy looked around and said

"They're in that cage over there. How did they get in there anyway?"

"Listen, you get your friends out while Flimon and I will take care of this guy."

The evil digimon looked like a giant snake with turtle arms and legs and a human head.

"Rosey!" shouted Flimon from above. "That's Lizhamon. Watch out for his acid ring and venom jet!" Rosey aka Sandermon nodded and then said "You distract him while I get his tattoo." While Flimon attacked Lizhamon's giant nose, Sandermon began to spin clockwise. Slowly at first, buy she quickly sped up the pace.

"**_SAND STORM BLAST!_** " she said as she stopped spinning. Sand had formed around her hands, feet and waist. Sandermon raised her arms in front of her body and sent the sand in beam form at the evil digimon. Flimon moved out of the way and the sand blast hit Lizhamon's tattoo. He disappeared instantly, sending little bits of data flying everywhere. The data disappeared after two seconds and Sandermon sighed. '_That was easier than I thought._'

"Tommy, who's that girl?" asked JP as Beetlemon.

"She's Rosey, and she's like us." Said Tommy, finishing getting his friends out of the cage. As he did this, Lizhamon disappeared and his data flew into the sky, then disappeared as well. The twp digimon who fought Lizhamon landed softly on the ground and began walking towards the group.

"I love your outfit Rosey." Said Zoe as Kazimon.

"Thanks. I like yours to Kazimon." Said Sandermon, joining the group next to Tommy.

"Oh my--!?" said the digimon with the book (I don't know his name, but I will soon). He pulled out his bright red book and began to flip through the brittle pages.

"What is it?" asked Koichi as Lowemon. Everyone de-digivolved before the small digimon continued. "Rosey, you are Sandermon right?"

"Yes." She answered, confused. '_Matt, what did you do?!_' she thought.

"She is one of the three missing chosen ones. You and the other two, Onomon and Vinemon are supposed to help us fight Devilbiomon." Rosey paused for a minute before asking the ultimate question.

"You know him? Who he is?!" she said, almost shouting with joy.

"Datamon, status report." Said the evil one. A digimon with black bat wings, a rat body, and human hand flew up to him and said "Doing quiet well. The humans are almost in the center of the castle with the stone."

"Good. Soon, I will control both this world and the human world!" He then began to laugh evilly and turned to watch the children trying to get to his castle. '_You will not escape children._' He thought as Datamon flew off to do more work.

"Nothing. Umpamon (I know that ain't right, but bear with me) has it in his book, but nothing else." Said Shika.

"Nothing here or with Wami either. She does though, think that he wants to use the stone to take over the worlds." Said Kirou over the phone.

"Isn't that Original."

"I know. I was thinking the same thing."

"Now what are we going to do?"

"We are meeting in the digital world in our own time. From there, we will find a way to Devilbiomon's place."

"Alright. See you then."

"See you then." Shika hung up and placed her cell phone in her baggy army brown pants. She walked back to the group who was waiting for her and said "Hey guys, we really need your help."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm…What's going to happen next? I have nothing else to say right now. See yall in chapter 9! **


	9. Travel and Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. I do own however, the OC's and their Digimon

A/N: Sorry if you get confused by the names. Just remember, I will put the real names in parenthesis ( ) right after the fake name for a short period of time.

**Digimon Quest!**

**Chapter Nine, Travel and Reunion**

Amy, aka Kirou hung up the cell phone once again. She just got off from Shika in generation four. Davis and the others were listening to Kari tell her story of Repmon seven years ago. I was amazing that she remembered it. Earlier, she had asked the digidestened if they knew anything about the Hanaki stone. Only Gotomon knew anything about it, and to most digimon, it was just a legend. The teenager looked over at her partner, who was raiding the fridge in Willis' kitchen and sighed sadly.

"I was hopping it wouldn't come to this." She said unhappily.

"I know Ames. But with everyone from all of the generations, I think we can win. If not, my name is Whooper Silvercity." Said Lima-veemon.

"That's _Whoopie Goldberg_ silly." Said Amy, giggling. After a couple of minutes of giggling and laughing, the two left the kitchen to join the others in the living room.

Once there, the two sat down on a chair next to TK while Kari finished her story. When she was done, Kari turned to Amy and said "Any luck with Ella or Kathy?" Amy shook her head and Willis said "What are you going to do now?"

"Well,, we're gonna have to get the Hanaki stone from Devilbiomon. The only problem is that I need some help." Said Amy.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you Amy." Said Cody. Amy smiled a coy smile and said. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Said Ken.

"Yeah. No problem" said TK

"Of course." Said Davis.

"Now, what can we do to help?" said Youlie. Amy paused for a minute before she said

"To fight Devilbiomon."

Everyone formed a circle around Amy and Lima-veemon. A digimon in between a human. The only one not there was Willis. He was to stay and cover them if they don't get back in a period of time.

"Ready?" asked Amy. The digidestened and digimon nodded.

"Alright people, HOLD ON!" Amy Held up her D3 and transform medallion in the air.

"**_DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTATION_**! "

**MEANWHILE, IN THE TAMER GENERATION AT THE SAME TIME:**

"Let's go!" said Haru. She raised her card-slider digivice and Medallion. She and Tiamon were in the center of the circle the digidestened had formed.

"**_DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTATION_**!" Haru and Tiamon shouted at the same time. Everyone held onto each other's hands as they were engulfed in white light.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE FRONTIER GENERATION AT THE SAME TIME:**

"**_DIMENSIONAL TRANSPORTATION!_** " Shouted Rosey. Like the others, everyone was in a circle around Rosey and Dollemon. Like the others, they were engulfed in a white light. Rosey held he breath as they started to disappear. A tunnel the colors of rose, sand yellow, and dark green appeared above the frontier generation of digidestened.

"WHAT!? They're here?" shouted Devilbiomon at the top of his lungs. He was looking at his huge computer screen and it was showing a large group of digidestened within a mile of his layer.

"I'm afraid so master." Said Datamon. "What are we going to do?"

"Simple you fool." Said Devilbiomon "Set up the special guards. They will never get in." the evil one then grabbed the small rat digimon and tossed him to the door.

"And make it speedy Datamon!"

"Yes sir." Said Datamon, flying as fast as he could to get away.

Amy lowered her tools and sighed. She looked down at herself and smiled happily.

"My idea worked. I'm still Amy." She whispered to herself.

"Well, that was weird." She heard TK say. Amy turned around to face the group and said

"Is everyone okay?" the digidestened mumbled a yes and Amy looked over her shoulder to see her digimon. The cat like creature was staring at an open space in the odd colored desert landscape that they had landed in.

"Is everything alright Limamon?" she asked. The digimon nodded and said "They're coming. I can sense Tiamon and Dollemon."

"How long do we have till the get here?"

"Oh…..About five seconds." As everyone looked at her quizingly, two domes of white light generated where the digimon was looking. Once the light faded, there were two groups in the domes' places. One group had only four people and four digimon: Takato, Geiomon, Henry, Terrormon, Rika, Renamon, Dollemon and a girl with hip long greenish black hair wearing a yellow tank top sun dress. The other group had seven people and three digimon: Takuya, Koji, Zoe, JP, Tommy, Koichi, Umpamon (The one with the red book), a tall yellow digimon with red pants, and a girl with shoulder long blond hair wearing a lime green tank top and army brown baggy pants. On her left arm was a tattoo of a triangle on its side and a circle. The only people Amy recognized were her friend's digimon. The girl with long hair and the girl in army clothes saw Amy and shouted in unison "AMY!"

"Wami? Shika?" said Amy, beginning to understand. They too, had used the medallion's power to stay glamoured (In costume). Shika and Wami ran over and hugged Amy while their digimon did the same to Limamon.

"Are these your teammates Amy?" said Youlie. Amy got released from her hug and said

"Yep. They are. Sorry if you don't recognize them Kari and TK. They dyed their hair a couple of years ago."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Awesome! The girls are back together and now they will go fight Devilbiomon. The next chapter, I think will leave you in surprise at first. Well, see you all in chapter 10! **


	10. Evil Patamon?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters. I do own however, the OC's and their Digimon

A/N: Sorry if you get confused by the names. Just remember, I will put the real names in parenthesis ( ) right after the fake name for a short period of time.

**Digimon Quest!**

**Chapter Ten, Evil Patamon?**

The large group of digidestened waked in the desert until they reached the end. Literally. I mean, when they got to the Edge of the grayish desert, a like with black water immediately started. Thick fog covered the land and the top of the water. As the lake water lapped at their feet, each child saw a castle in the distance.

"What is that?" asked Takato, amazed.

"That's Devilbiomon's castle." Said Haru (Wami)  
"But how are we going to get there?" asked Tommy.

"Take the bridge?" suggested Tiamon. The green dinosaur digimon pointed to the right as the fog lifted. A bridge jetted out from the fog-incrusted water.

"Wow. That was convenient. Way to go Tiamon!" said Amy (Kirou).  
Once the group of sixteen kids and twelve digimon had crossed the bridge, Amy said to her two friends "Okay…What do we do now?" after a couple of seconds of thinking Rosey (Shika) said "I say we go in there, kick Devilbiomon's butt, get the stone and our parents then we get the heck out of here."

"Simple. But affective." Said Amy.

"Sounds good to me." Said Haru. Amy then turned to the other kids and asked their opinion. They all agreed: they should go in and fight. Amy and Limamon nodded and our heroines lead the digidestened into the castle through the drawbridge.

As they walked in a dark hallway a very loud fluttering sound could be heard over the footsteps of the digidestened.

"What was that?" said TK, getting a little nervous.

"Don't know, but be on your toes everyone." Said Amy. Just ten seconds after she said that, a giant greenish bubble appeared and was zooming right towards TK! Patamon got in front of his partner and fired a Bubble Blast. It hit the other bubble and they both dissinagrated. As TK sighed, Davis shouted at the top of his lungs "Who's there?!" out of the shadows a small orange creature with bat wings for ears and blood red eyes appeared. Its baldhead looked like it had bangs. A red collar was around its neck.

"Patamon!" Amy whispered. That digimon with the collar was the one and only from her own time. Everyone was surprised, especially TK.

"Something's not right." Said Haru to herself. Tiamon nodded.

"Rosey," whispered Dollemon to her. "That red collar is controlling him." The young girl nodded and said to everyone else.

"We gave to get that collar off of him." She knew exactly who this digimon was.

"I'll do it." Said Amy, rolling up invisible sleeves.

"Are you sure Ames?" said Limamon, concerned.

"Of course. Now everybody, distract him. While I take care of this mess." The digimon and digidestened all nodded. Davis, Takato, JP, and Henry started to wave their arms in the air, shouting insults such as "Hey, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" or "I could fight better than you, and I'm human!" As Evil Patamon watched them and got more angry, Amy snuck up behind him. Then just as he was about to do another bubble blast, Amy tackled him. Using her wait to keep Patamon down, Amy unhooked the collar around his neck and tossed it to Limamon, who zapped it with her Heart Blaster. As Amy stayed on the digimon, everyone else was quiet, waiting.

"Umm…can you get off of me? Your kinda heavy." Older Patamon said after a minute. The digidestened gave a sigh of relief and Amy got off. Older Patamon ( A/N: from now own, I will put O-Patamon because it would take longer to write it out fully.) flew into the air and looked at Amy.

"Is that you Kirou?" he asked, surprised. Amy hugged the digimon and said "Yes. It's me." She then whispered "Call me Amy for now. They don't know mines, Shikas, or Wami's identities. By the way, how did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes. No one has hazel eyes like you do." O-Patamon then squeezed out form her hug and said "What happened? All I remember is protecting your dad in the living room. Then we got captured by some weird digimon."

"Well," said Haru.

"Basically, you and the others were kidnapped by Devilbiomon and put underneath his control." Said Rosey.

"So you three are rescuing us?" asked O-Patamon.

"Yeah, along with the other digidestened." Said Amy. She swept her hand into the air and O-Patamon saw the others for the first time. When he saw TK at age 14 though, he looked at Amy like "What did you do?" Amy shrugged as Koichi said "Hey Patamon, can you get us in father?"

"I think so, and I've got a plan."

Old Patamon, Veemon, Limamon, and about three other digimon lead the kids through the castle in ropes.Amy, who was in the front of the line looked at O-Patamon and whispered "Are you sure this is going to work Patamon?"

"Yes. It worked last time when we had to get into the Digimon Emperor's base." Said the older Patamon.

"Amy," said Terrormon, who was behind the girl. Amy turned around the best she could to see the green and white digimon.

"Momentye! (I think that's how it's spelled. Don't get angry at me if it's not!)" he said.

"Take it easy?" asked Rosey from the back of the line. Terrormon nodded as they continued on. Everyone was quiet for a couple of minutes before Haru said "Hey Terrormon, do you know what 'Kiniko Okami' means?" the little digimon thought for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, it means 'Be strong like the wolf' why do you ask?"

"My uncle told us to remember that phrase for some reason." Said Amy.

"Everyone stay quiet. Were getting close." Said O-Patamon. After a couple more minutes of walking, they came up to a large set of oak wood doors. On each door was some very amazing artwork and carvings. Guarding the doors was an older version of Augamon.

"I've brought the prisoners who tried to get inside." Said Older Patamon.

"Take them to the master." Said the older Augamon. O-Patamon nodded as O-Augamon opened the doors and let them in.

Once they were inside, the loose digimon let everyone out and our three heroines sighed.

"I'll lead you to the room the stone is in. but that is far as I will go." Said O-Patamon.

"Why aren't you coming with us?" asked young Patamon.

"Because if a digimon goes into that room, they will instantly turn into data. So I suggest that the children go get it when the time comes." the Digimon gulped and on that thought, the digidestened started walking down a long hallway.

When they finally got to a set of green metal doors, O-Patamon said "Okay, we you have to do is go through this room and then there will be the Hanaki stone room." Everyone nodded and after a little of struggle, they opened the doors. The room was larger than anyone has ever seen. Even Ken and Wormmon who they have both been in things such as auditoriums because of his intellect. The room was empty except for a throne in the middle and two sets of doors. One set was exactly across from the digidestened in the doorway across the room and the other set was east of them.

"The stone is in the one directly across from us." Said Older Patamon. Immediately after the last digimon and kid was in the room, the doors slammed shut. Davis gulped and said "Um…is that supposed to happen?"

"Don't be a baby Davis." Said TK

"Am Not TL"

"Are too. And it's TK you dunce!"

"Am Not!"

"Will you two stop?! Honestly, your worse than Takuya and Koji." Said Zoe. Everyone from the frontier generation plus Amy and Haru nodded in agreement. Just then, thunder boomed and a lighting bolt zapped the large gold and stone chair. Once the smoke cleared, a tall figure sat in the throne. He had basically a human's head and body, devil horns and tail, fangs and medium size bat wings. In one of his skin-and-bones- clawed hand, he had a scepter with a bat in an orb on top. He had on a black suit with a white button up shirt and black shoes. He brushed a strand of brown hair from his part human face and looked at the group. His blood red, no iris eyes glared at Amy, Rosey and Haru.

"ah, it's you three." He said in a dangerous and threatening voice. Our three heroines stepped up in front of the group to he a foot away from the other kids.

"Where's our parents?!" shouted Rosey.

"Tell me Shika, what took you so long? I was getting worried that you wouldn't show up." Rosey snarled quietly as Amy said "Answer her question you kidnapper!"

"Alright Kirou, they're in that room over there." Devilbiomon pointed to the east doors and then said "Kirou, Shika, Wami, and all of you are too late. The Hanaki stone is being drained of it's power as we speak."

"Amy, why is he calling you 'Kirou'?" asked Kari.

"Yeah. Why is he calling you 'Wami' Haru?" said Takato.

"And you 'Shika' Rosey?" said Takuya. Devilbiomon then started to laugh manically.

"What's up with him?" asked Veemon.

"All bad guys are crazy." Said Terrormon.

"Don't tell me," said the evil one, whipping a tear from his eye "You three didn't tell them who you really are did you?"

"How would you know?" asked Haru, annoyed like Rika usually is.

"Please. I can see right through that glamour of yours." Devilbiomon raised his open bony hand and three ugly green bolts of lighting jetted out. Each bolt hit a girl unexpectedly, making them fall on their knees. As their partners cried out their names, a dome of black light formed around Amy, Rosey, and Haru.

After a good few minutes, the domes disappeared and the girls looked completely different. Amy was now Kirou with shoulder long brown hair, green and white peasant shirt, and Dark wash jeans. Haru was now back to Wami with black hair in a ponytail that had two strands of hair by her face, a blue tank top and blue jeans. Shika who had curly brown hair a pink t-shirt, and black jeans replaced Rosey.

"Meet the ones who you thought you knew—Kirou, Wami and Shika." Said Devilbiomon. Kirou turned around and was about to say something when a crash came from behind the throne chair. An older Angemon flew out from behind the smoking chair and said "This is no time for chatting. It's time to fight!"

"Your right Angemon." Said Kirou, raising her hand into the air "Everyone, Digivolve!" all of the digimon nodded and they started with Veemon.

"**VEEMON** digivolve to...**EXVEEMON**!"

"**ARMADILOMON** armor digivolve to…**DIGMON**!"

"**GOTOMON** armor digivolve to…**NEFERNEMON**!"

"**PATAMON** armor digivolve to…**PEGASUSMON! **"

"**HAWKMON** armor digivolve to…**HASMON**!"

"**LIMAMON** armor digivolve to…**LIONESSMON**!"

"**GEIOMON **matrix digivolve to…**GRAWLMON**!"

"**RENAMON** matrix digivolve to…**KYUBEMON**!"

"**TERRORMON** matrix digivolve to…**GARGLEMON**!"

"**TIAMON** matrix digivolve to…**TERIMON**!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION…**AGUIMON**!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION…**KAZIMON**!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION…**LOBOMON**!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION…**BEETLEMON**!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION…**KUMAMON**!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION…**LOWEMON**!"

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION…**SANDERMON**!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**And the battle begins! See, I told you that this chapter might surprise you. I mean and evil Patamon? Anyway, see you all in chapter 11!**


	11. The Goddessmon Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I do own however, the Ocs and their digimon, plus the prequel series, "The Digi-Angel Trilogies"

**Digimon Quest!**

**Chapter Eleven, The Goddessmon Returns**

The battle raged on just like any other digimon battle. Well, except that the girl's parent's lives are on the line as well as the safety of both worlds. While everyone else who wasn't fighting watched, Kirou and Wami talked.

"I wish we could help like Shika can. You know, become digimon too." Said Kirou.

"Maybe…Maybe we can." Said Wami, having an epiphany (an idea).

"What?"

"Didn't' Matt say we could use one or more generation's power?" asked Wami.

"He did, didn't he?" Wami pulled out her digivice, which looked the way it did before they left their time.

"There's only one way to find out." Said Wami. She pressed the large yellow button on it and chanted "Give me the power of generations three and four!" it glowed and Wami smiled. Kirou took hers out, pressed the blue button on it, and chanted "Give me the power of generations two and four!" her digivice glowed as well and she said "Lets do this then."

The young girls moved their hands fancy like they had seen Shika and the others did.

"What are you doing?" asked Kari and Henry. But it was too late for the girls to answer.

"EXECUTE…SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" said the girls in unison. Kirou's outfit went on her like a metal presser and her as a digimon landed on the ground "**ONOMON**!" she shouted. Two ice swords landed next to her, she picked them up then placed them in the scabbards on her back and Kirou was now Onomon, a fairy digimon of snow. Her hair was the color of pinkish blue and a bar like Kazimon's went over her eyes. She was wearing an ice blue tub top and a matching mini skirt with jagged ends. On the top and bottom of the skirt was a strip of dark blue. On her feet were boots made for the snow. Around her neck was a necklice made out of ice and on it was a stenciled rosebud. Like Kirou, Wami's outfit went on her like a metal presser and when she as a digimon landed on the ground, she shouted "**VINEMON**!" she punched the air and now she was Vinemon, a fairy digimon with the power of plants. She had a two piece dress made out of leaves and her hair was made out of vines from the jungle. Her feet were bare and on her neck was another vine with a pair of wings on it. The eight other digidestened that were watching were amazed at them changing. Once done, Onomon and Vinemon flapped their wings for testing. Then flew away to join the battle.

"**_SAND STORM BLAST!_**" shouted Sandermon.

"**_PYRO TORNADO_**!" shouted Augimon.

"**_GOLD RUSH!"_** shouted Digmon. All of the digimon attacked but nothing could get through Devilbiomon's shield. It was just a black bubble that formed around the evil digimon at the snap of his fingers. Sandermon sighed as she heard a shout.

"Hey Sandermon! Let's try a triple tag team!" the sand digimon turned around and saw Onomon and Vinemon.

"Alright!" said Sandermon, cheering for her friends at becoming digimon. "I'll start." Sandermon raised her arms above her head and shouted "**_CACTUS NEEDLE SPIN_**!" Long needles formed in the air above the digimon's head where her hands were.

"**_PETAL DANCE_**!" Said Vinemon. She began to spin around like a ballerina and rose-petals formed around her.

"**_SNOW BLASTER_**!" said Onomon. She slammed her fists together and an ice blue light formed around them. These three digimon combined their powers and sent them at Devilbiomon. The powers actually went through the black bubble and hit the evil digimon in the back. He growled angrily and swept his hands back. The force pushed the three fairy digimon in three different directions. Vinemon went west, Sandermon went south and Onomon went through one of the sets of open plain wooden doors.

"Onomon!" said Lionessmon as the doors closed behind her.

"Kirou!" said Sandermon and Vinemon weekly.

Kirou as Onomon pulled herself off the ground and sighed. The room that she landed in was dark, about the size of a walk in closet and the one thing that was in there besides her was a very, very, VERY big rock. It was smooth and it glowed a dim light that was greenish blue.

"The Hanaki stone?" she whispered to herself. The stone glowed more brightly as if was happy to hear it's name being said.

"Why didn't I revert back to human?" Onomon asked herself, as the stone grew brighter still.

"Kirou," the stone said. "The only way to defeat Devilbiomon is to use my power. Touch me with your palms."

"If I do, what's going to happen?" Kirou asked the talking stone.

"You and your friends will become the most powerful digimon when you say the right words." Kirou thought for a minute, trying to decide if the stone was lying to her or not. She decided that it was telling her the truth and said "Alright." Kirou closed her eyes and placed her palms on the large rock. Both figures glowed and blue lightning shot from the rock to Onomon's eye cover bar. Loud popping sounds came from it as it cracked and turned to dust. Kirou's eyes were not the same. Instead of her beautiful hazel eyes that O-Patamon could recognize, they were blue, iris, white, and pupil in all. Blue power leaked out of the corners and tops of her new eyes.

"Go Onomon!" said the Hanaki stone.

"Zephyrmon! Get his back while I get the front!" said Lionessmon; a digimon that looked like Jagwiremon except she had gold fur and silver gray armor.

"**_HURRICANE GUILD_**! " said Zephyrmon.

"**_THUNDER BOMB_**!" said Lionessmon. Both attacks hit their target, but Devilbiomon didn't even flinch.

While the others were fighting, Sandermon and Vinemon were trying to open the door that Onomon had went through. It was locked.

"How did it get locked anyway?" asked Vinemon.

"Beats me." Said Sandermon, pulling more on the door. Just then, a loud popping sound came from the door. Splinters started to fly out from the wooden doors.

"Vinemon." Said Sandermon, oddly calm.

"Yes Sandermon?" said Vinemon, equally calm.

"_GET OUT OF THE WAY_!!! " the two digimon ran away in two opposite directions as a bulge formed in the doors. After a few seconds, the wooden door exploded and a blue beam launched out, hitting Devilbiomon's arm. He just flinched.

"At least he moved." Said Neferemon. Out of the smoke and rubble, Onomon walked out in a trance. Her eyes were overflowing with blue power.

"Kirou, are you okay?" asked Shika as Sandermon.

"_Shika, Wami, come here with me_." Said Onomon in a ghostly voice. The snow digimon walked into the center of the room about ten feet away from Devilbiomon on his throne. Him and everyone else was wondering one thing: What the heck is going on? Onomon spread out her arms like a T as Sandermon and Vinemon walked to the center of the room as well, both confused.

"_Take my hands_" said Onomon. The two remaining digimon took their friend's outstretched hands and their eyes glowed with the same power as Onomon's. the three figures glowed a greenish blue color as Kirou shouted at the top of her lungs "_KINIKO OKAMI!_" all three of them glowed and they transformed. The digidestened and even Devilbiomon were in amazement.

"What's going on?" said Lobomon.

"I wish I knew." Said Hasmon.

The figure that came out of those two magic words and light was the most beautiful digimon that any of them had ever seen. She was an angel type digimon with silver and gold bird wings, long blond hair, and beautiful green eyes. She was as tall as Angelwomon and she had on a white two piece Greek goddess outfit with the skirt ending at her knees, no sleeves, and knee high ivory boots with no heal. On her chest, just below her neck was a stenciled rose bud. On her left upper arm was an equilateral triangle on it's side with a circle on it's side, creating an simple eagle face. On her right upper arm was a set of green wings.

Everyone gasped. Especially the digimon with the red book.

"That's…that's Goddessmon!" he said excitedly.

"Who is she?" Rika asked, trying to get info on the new digimon on her profile menu. She was having no luck.

"Goddessmon is the most legendary of us all. She is the one who defeated Devilbiomon the first time. "

"First time?" asked Cody.

"Yes, it's a long story. Anyway, Goddessmon, after the battle split into three figures: Onomon, Sandermon and Vinemon. They each got a crest. The rose bud is for beauty for Onomon."

"Amy. I mean Kirou." Said Kari.

"The set of wings if for Soul for Vinemon."

"Haru. I mean Wami." Said Takato.

"And finally, the triangle on it's side is for grace for Sandermon."

"Shika." Said Rika.

"This is our miracle boys and girls."

"_Thank you for the introduction Umpamon Now I want everyone to get our parents and leave the island._" Said Goddessmon in a sweet and kind voice. The kind that you could listen to forever if you could.

"But--" protested Kari.

"_Don't argue with me Kari. I don't want anyone get hurt_." All of the digimon except for Exveemon and Angemon dedigivolved to rookie or back too human. Then they all except for Angemon went to the east doors and went inside. The remaining digimon flew up to Goddessmon and said "Be careful girls. I don't know what your parents would do if you get killed."

"_Don't worry Angemon, We will. Just protect the adults._" Angemon nodded and he went through the east doors, closing them with his wings.

"_You used to be cuter_." Said Goddessmon, jokingly. Like she ever thought he was cute. Devilbiomon snarled angrily as Goddessmon continued "_Now Devilbiomon, it's time to become data. And this time I wont go easy on you._"

"Ha! You could barely beat me the last time. What makes you so confident?" the evil one asked. He formed a black and dark purple orb in his hand and tossed it from his throne at Goddessmon like a baseball. The good digimon dodged it easily and said "_You have no idea what_ _it's been like for the past millennia_." Devilbiomon threw another orb at her. She dodged it and said "_Things have changed. Women have had more power for the past 50 years and I've been_ _keeping fit while you have withered down in the center of the digital world_." Goddessmon put her arms like she had a bow and arrow and then said "**_GODDESS ARROW_**!" a silver bow and arrow formed in the digimon's hands and she shot the arrow. It hit Devilbiomon's arm and it disappeared. Devilbiomon shrieked out in pain as he through another orb at Goddessmon. She dodged it once again and then disappeared with a fizz sound. In a second, she reappeared behind Devilbiomon and began to punch and kick him. After a minute, she stopped and let Devilbiomon fall to the ground from his chair. She kicked him one more time, making him land on his back and began to walk away.

As she did this, Devilbiomon got up and shouted "**_DARK CLOUD SURROUND_**!" black smoke oozed out of his body and zipped towards the good digimon. Goddessmon heard it coming but as she turned around, she got completely covered in the smoke. She could barely move. Devilbiomon walked up to her and said "Now you can't move. Once you are gone, I'll go get the others and those humans and…." As he continued to monologue, Goddessmon began to think of a way out of this mess.

"Let me try." Said Kirou from inside Goddessmon's head. A rose bud formed on the good digimon's right hand and it glowed a rose color. Goddessmon, with a little of difficulty raised her hand and Kirou shouted "**_Beauty's Beam_**!" a rose colored beam shot from her hand and hit Devilbiomon's head as he finished his monologue. He fell to the ground instantly and the smoke disappeared.

"It's our turn Wami." Said Shika.

"Right." Said Wami. The symbols of grace and soul formed on Goddessmon's hands and they shouted "**_Soul hand chains_**!" "**_Grace feet chains_**!" green and yellow chains formed from Goddessmon's hands and Devilbiomon was tied down. While he was down, she moved her hands the same as before when she attacked.

"**_GODDESS ARROW_**!" she aimed the arrow at Devilbiomon's stomach and shot it. After impact, Devilbiomon only coughed.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked sarcastically. The arrow disappeared and Goddessmon said "Uh, nope. Not a chance." Devilbiomon began to tremble as Goddessmon raised her arms out and shouted "**_APOLLO'S LIGHT_**!"

**OMG! I think that Goddessmon is so cool! What's going to happen? You'll see in chapter 12!**


	12. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I do own however, the Ocs and their digimon, plus the prequel series, "The Digi-Angel Trilogies"

**Digimon Quest!**

**Chapter Twelve, Going Home**

The group of digidestened, digimon, one champion digimon, and six unconscious adults just got to shore of the bridge when something happened. The castle blew up with gold light!

"Holy Cow!" said TK. As the group watched the sky, they saw three small figures falling through the falling rubble.

"It's Kirou!" said Ken.

"And Wami!" said Henry.

"And Shika!" said Koji.

"I'll get them." Said Exveemon. He gently placed the three adults on the ground and took off into the sky. Everyone waited anxiously for the champion digimon to return for a good two minutes. They saw him catch the girls as little dots and he flew back. The girls were alive, awake, and breathing.

"That." Said Shika, partially out of breath "Was the hardest thing we've ever had to do."

"Tell us about it." Said Wami and Kirou simultaneously. Exveemon put the girls down and dedigivolved back into DemiVeemon. As the other Digidestened talked and asked questions, Kirou, Wami and Shika just relaxed. After a minute, Kirou said "Okay, where's our parents?" the other digimon and digidestened moved so they could see the adults. The three girls walked to their parents as Gennai appeared next to them.

"Gennai?" said Wami, surprised.

"Good job girls. Now, to go home, just use your digivices." He said.

"But what about everyone else? They can't stay here." Asked Kirou.

"And what about Older Patamon and the other kidnapped digimon?" asked Shika.

"Don't worry. The digimon who were kidnapped went home after you became Goddessmon and I will personally take the digidestened back."

After a final goodbye, our three heroines raised their digivices into the air and they glowed. Just like before, their body disappeared like a computer's data.

"Goodbye!" shouted Kirou.

"See you later!" said Wami.

"Momentie!" said Shika. A couple of seconds later, they along with their parents were gone.

"Think we'll ever see them again?" said Cody.

"You know what? I think we will." Said TK.

Matt Takato and Cody were asleep when a crash came from the living room. The three men went to the room and found Kirou, TK, Kari, Shika, Tai, Sora, Wami, Zoe and Koji asleep on the floor. The digimon were there as well, but more scattered around the living room A small crash mark surrounded all of them. The men smiled and Cody said

"They did it."

"Yes. They did." Said Takato.

"Lets celebrate when they get up." Said Matt. Then the three men left to go back to their naps.

_FIN_

Well, this is the end. If you want to read more about this story, read the upcoming trilogy "The Digi-Angel Trilogies" they are prequels so you will not find Kirou, Wami, or Shika. Hope you enjoyed this and please read some more of my stuff to be coming up. See everyone later!

-- Sailor Moon Girl


End file.
